


Adepte

by Lisky



Category: Like Minds | Murderous Intent (2006)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Delusions, Gore, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout contre lui, il sent son cœur battre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adepte

Tout contre lui, il sent son cœur battre. Peu importe ce que disent les gens, ce que disent les journaux : Alex ( _Jack_ ) voit la vérité du monde, désormais. Et dans ce monde, Nigel est toujours là pour murmurer des folies à son oreille.  
  
Nigel est là quand Alex honore son héritage ( _des doigts de spectre dans ses cheveux_ ), quand il subjugue ( _un rire à son oreille_ ), quand il charme ( _un sourire glacé sur sa joue_ ), quand il tue ( _contre ses lèvres, les contours délicats d'une gorge déchirée_ ).  
  
Alex ne sera plus jamais seul ; pas tant que les battements du cœur de Nigel continueront à l'éclabousser de sang toutes les nuits.


End file.
